Episode 1132 (16 May 1995)
Synopsis Della and Binnie bid farewell to Albert Square. Peggy makes Sharon an offer she can refuse. Arthur's day of glory arrives at last, but can he come up to scratch. Della and Binnie leave for Spain, and Della finally tells her mother that Binnie is her girlfriend. Since she already knows thanks to Peggy's big mouth, it's not too much of a shock and she tells Della to have a nice time and she will always be here in case she ever needs somewhere to come back to. The rent man collects, and they're now unable to afford a hotel for the first week. Binnie goes to the Vic to call a taxi to the airport and Phil gives her the change she needs and says have it on me!! Wow how generous. Peggy is selling her house to try to buy the Vic, but Sharon wants £47,000 and Peggy's is offered £38k for her house. She whines to Grant and Phil about Sharon being a bitch and holding out for a high price. Grant says it's a fair price, even low and Sharon has always been a good businesswoman. Phil says that one can always find money if it's really important, so get it from somewhere else, just to get rid of Sharon. The football team comes over the Vic to leave, and they hear that the other team's coach is stuck in the tunnel so they get a bye to the final! They all celebrate a bit. Peggy says "the usual" to Mark, and gives him the correct drink, Mark says "well done, she's getting the hang of it." Since she's been there months, it would be rather surprising if she weren't really, still she's obviously thick as two short planks. Bianca goes to see David and finally gets the gift that she's been promised, it's a silver St Christopher. She is suddenly very guilty, and says she hadn't expected anything like this, it's lovely, and she's sorry because she's usually so nasty to him. He says it's OK, and he wants her to have it, anyway it's the patron saint of travellers. They both try and spend quite a long time trying to do it up around her neck, and Ricky walks in while they are standing close looking at the clasp, and thinks it's decidedly dodgy. He dashes upstairs and David calls after him, "I was only trying to fasten her pendant, mate..." Sanjay's meal goes quite well, though a bit formally. Credits Main cast *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Mark Monero as Steve *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *David Fleeshman as Soames *Valerie Murray as Alice Notes * Final appearance of Della Alexander and Binnie Roberts. Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes